halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Spartan Armor
List of Spartan Armor you can use Air Assault In late 2552, as the Covenant lay siege to humanity's home system, ONI security personnel were deployed with AIR ASSAULT-class armor. The goal was simple: prevent the enemy from gaining control of the skyhook defense complexes that line the suborbital planes of both Earth and Luna. Aviator Spartan pilots meeting D3-17 regulations and higher must be outfitted in AVIATOR-class armor for all Broadsword A/X engagement operations to comply with standard asset security protocols and the Budgetary Retention Hearings of 2554. C.I.O. Although rare in the field, one of Archeron Security's most remarkable armor kits is the CIO-class armor Mjolnir variant used by Counter-Intelligence Operators for intel acquisition and strategic date conveyance deep within enemy territory. Commando COMMANDO-class armor originated by GEN1 as a prototype for standardized team leader kits, though it now endures expansive cross-role and distribute use with the equipment's mass production under the Naphtali Contractor Corporation. Defender After the Covenant War, the Orfanec Commission held at the Damascus Testing Facility approved the long-term aggressive focus on defense-centric armor systems. The most notable of these is easily IMC's versatile DEFENDER-class armor designed in Ankara. E.O.D. The EOD-class armor's current manufacturer, the NCC, has further adjusted the system's plate configuration to reduce potential for dismemberment during explosive ordnance disposal activity and facilitation. Enforcer As of May 2553, all ZULU-level classified Office of Naval Intelligence sites must require security detail to wear fully operable ENFORCER-class armor, as tested under Ankara Field Stricture BL58-0 and approved by Ordnance Commission. E.V.A. Staying true to Material Group's prodigious GEN1 architecture, EVA-class armor has provided Spartan personnel with highly effective exoatmospheric and zero-gravity combat systems for over three decades. Gungnir Rooted in the development of the UNSC's M6 nonlinear rifle, GUNGNIR-class armor systems were specifically optimized for Spartan operatives using this weapon technology, but they are now used in a variety of scenarios. Hazop When its contract was transferred from the Materials Group, Acheron Security re-architected the GEN2 HAZOP-class armor systems explicitly for extended operations within exotic and environmentally hazardous locales. Infiltrator Access-oriented systems, such as the INFILTRATOR-class armor, are explicitly designed to assist Spartan operatives in gaining undetected entry into heavily fortified, enemy-controlled sites. Oceanic Now ubiquitous regardless of environment, Hannibal Weapon System's OCEANIC-class armor was originally designed to be most effective when used in aphotic deep-sea scenarios under the constant duress of extreme pressure and temperature. Orbital Naphtali Contractor Corporation's ORBITAL-class armor set was comprehensively tested during the Covenant's assault on the Sol system in October and November of 2552, particularly in battles waged along the skyhooks and tethers orbiting Earth and Luna. Protector Materials Group's most recent armor variant is PROTECTOR-class, a redefining of the classic security-centric GEN1 armor systems of the past. This armor was designed explicitly for combat superiority during defensive engagements, including anti-infiltration and siege-resistant functionality. Raider This elaborate example of Mjolnir's GEN2 armor may substantiale Imbrium Machine Complex's claim that the physically intimidating visage of RAIDER-class armor can psychologically compromise enemies, deteriorating their morale and responsiveness. Ranger The RANGER-class armor is incredibly versatile, but is in its ability to operate independently of standard Spartan team configurations. This lone-wolf approach to armor infrastructure is gaining ground among the few ONI/D-6 operators currently in the field. Recon Although the RECON-class of GEN2 Mjolnir Armor is not substantially different from its predecessors, its new manufacturer has offered improved movement stabilizers and adjustable shield distribution channels for versatility during deep-field reconnaissance. Recruit Newly inducted Spartans receive a standard-issue default-configuration armor system known as RECRUIT. Most SPARTAN-IV assets required to use RECRUIT-class armor for an individually determined timeframe before requisitioning custom kits. Scout Favored by Class-8 FDO (Forward Deployed Operators), SCOUT-class armor contains the most capable covert anti-tracking system and shroud-induction packages available for use. Its success behind enemy lines is unquestionable. Soldier SOLDIER-class armor typically functions in a support capacity on the battlefield. Operators can carry substantially more equipment than Spartans using other armor types while retaining their field mobility and dexterity. Vanguard VANGUARD-class armor is a state-of-the-art front-line tech used primarily by SPARTAN-IV personnel in direct enemy engagement. Unlike other armor systems that facilitate secondary and tertiary needs. VANGUARD is a made solely for face-to-face combat with enemy units. Venator Though engineered for a variety of uses in the field, Lethbridge Industrial's philosophical approach on improving user opportunity during hand-to-hand or single-enemy combat helped define the benefits that make VENATOR-class armor so effective. War Master Easily the most exotic armor system deployed by Lethbridge Industrial, WAR MASTER-class armor is a multi-use, multi-function configuration, which, when utilized properly, can benefit the user in almost any combat scenario propagated on the battlefield. Warrior Streamlined for agility and speed of movement, the WARRIOR-class variant's architecture leverages intel from Covenant encounters to improve overall design and execution. It is typically considered the most pervasively distributed armor system currently in production.